Elevators and Ruined Dates
by a-summer-day
Summary: Ally's late to class, a day after another horrible date. Seriously, she has not been having good luck with dating. And on top of that she get's stuck in the elevator with her recent ex, Austin Moon. They have a big blowout and feelings are let loose again. And she finds out that he may or may not have been ruining her dates on purpose...


**Okay, I know that someone already wrote an idea like this but I couldn't resist! ****Please Review! Hope you guys like it! Review!**

I trudge through the snow while shouldering my bag again. I was late to class, again and I wasn't in the mood. Last night, I went on another date but as expected it didn't go well. You see, my dates are always getting messed up. Something always goes wrong for some god dam reason. A fire, an order mishap or maybe the waiter accidently dropping our food on us. It could be my date getting slightly injured, or tripping on something. Or maybe…Anyway you get my point, these can't be all accidents! But yesterday, he was so perfect and…I thought for sure that he'd be the one. But he ended up going to the hospital, because a lobster had flown through the air and attacked his face. I grimace at the memory. I just have to face it, I have bad luck with dates. Or maybe I'm cursed! Yeah that's it! Hmm…

I reach the elevator and hustle in in. To my surprise it's empty, I smile creeps on my lips. Yay! Now I don't have to go through an awkward elevator ride with a random stranger. I press the second floor button, and the elevator doors start to close. Just then I hear a "wait!" being called out, probably for me to stop the elevator. I quickly act as if I don't hear them. Please don't…Please don't…Please be far away so you miss the elevator…I chant. I inwardly sigh when I see a hand stop the doors from closing. The stranger steps in but my eyes go wide and my fake smile that I had put on just a second ago drops off of my face. There standing in all of his glory is Austin Moon, resident bad boy, player and my ex-boyfriend.

My fake chirpy vibe, that you need to deal with New Yorkers, switches off and instead it turns to a cold, "I-don't-like-you" vibe. You see, I moved to New York for college leaving my friends and family. I didn't know anyone here. So once college started I started hanging out with people and easily made friends. Austin at the time, wasn't that bad of a player or bad boy. But he was still bad. Everyone warned me that his next target was me. But I scoffed and rolled my eyes in their faces, saying I could handle myself. Later on he kept in bugging me, and making…sexual comments and I finally blew up in his face. Saying I didn't want him! And blah, blah, blah… He was shocked to say, and he apologized and we became friends. It was the whole "girl fall for bad boy, thinking he's changed and they live happily ever after" story. But the thing was for us there is no happily ever after. I mean now that I think about it, he was just using me. All we ever did was make out. And after two months of dating I find him sucking another blonde's face. My reaction…was not pretty. And guess what? He got mad at me for some reason! And then we started fighting…Verbally! Not physically! So now I kinda hate him.

He steps in and goes to push his button, but he stops realizing we're going to the same floor. I wonder if I can make a run for it and take the stairs. But I choose not to. I can tell he's uncomfortable. Good. I scoot as far away as I can from him. I guess he notices because he tries to bite back a smile. I frown, I'm not here to be cute…Though I can't help it, It's natural. It's been a couple of minutes and we haven't arrived at our floor yet. Why is this elevator taking so long!

Just then the lights start to flicker on and off. The elevator abruptly stops with a big jolt. I jump into Austin's arms as the lights go out. I push myself away from him.

"What the heck happened!?" I yell. He scoffs, "What do you think?" He retorts sarcastically. I roll my eyes. And sink down to the floor. Why? Why! WHY! I wail in my head. I sit on the cold floor, bored out of my mind, and occasionally glancing at Austin. I sigh and roll my eyes, "What are you doing?" I ask glancing at his phone. "Texting." He answers. I need to hold in a chuckle at his stupidity. "Texting who?" I ask. He finally looks up. "Jealous?" He asks. I scoff, "No way, I just wanna know if they're texting back." I say, gauging his reaction. He looks confused. "Yeah…Why wouldn't they be?" He asks. I sigh and look at him, in a "what-am-I-gonna-do-with-you" look. "There's no cell service." I say flatly. His face turns red, and he starts stuttering, about something. I roll my eyes and start playing with a loose piece of string.

It's quiet for another ten more minutes. And now I'm visibly shivering. Austin notices. He sighs and gets up and sits next to me. He drapes his leather jacket over me, and pulls me to his chest. All I can hear now is his steady heartbeat. He sighs, "What happened to us?" He asks mournfully. I roll my eyes. "What happened to us, was that you decided to break my heart by cheating on me with Cassidy Smith!" I say harshly. He pulls away. "I wasn't the only one who broke each other's hearts. You decided to go ahead and have sex with Dallas Winston!" He yells. I open my mouth to retort but I freeze when I process what he said. "What?" I ask disbelievingly. "Yeah! Thought I'd never find out!" He says, chuckling darkly. "What, no!" I say standing up. He stands up too. "I never cheated on you!" I say as I start to pace. "Don't lie to me, okay! Cassidy sho—" He starts, but I interrupt as soon as I hear her name. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You listened to Cassidy! You listened to that fake, plastic Barbie!" I yell. He scoffs, "She had proof." He says, in a matter-of-factly tone. I roll my eyes, "Really?! There's something called photoshop!" I yell. He rolls his eyes, "Well, you shouldn't have been hanging out with Dallas! Or I wouldn't have ever jumped to that conclusion." He yells. "I can hang out with whoever the heck I want to! Okay?! You can't control me! You were always the over-protective type. You'd get jealous this easily. And I had, had enough!" I yell. "And I am not talking to you anymore." I add as I cross my arms over my chest. It's quite for a moment, then I remember that I had forgot to chew him out, about taking matters in his own hands. "And! How could you just make an assumption like that?!" I start again. "Instead of confronting me, you kiss her! How the hell does that work! Revenge! Is that what you wanted!? Or were you trying to make her jealous? And were you aware of how from the beginning of the school year, she wanted to get her filthy hands on you!? " I say exasperated. "Did you ever even care about me?" I ask this time more serious tears pricking at my eyes. "Ally, of course I care about you!" Austin exclaims rushing to me. "Heck, I love you, you're the most beautiful girl I've laid eyes on. I didn't even kiss Cassidy! She forced herself just as you rounded the corner. But I was still mad about the Dallas thing so I…I guess I wanted you to feel what I felt. I'm so sorry, Ally please, I love you. I want you, I need you. If I see you with another guy, I swear I'll die and frankly you're the only girl in the whole world for me. Because I love you." He finishes. And wow, I'm completely touched. He opens his mouth to start again, but I cut him off by kissing him. And dam do I miss his lips on mine! He kisses back passionately. He deepens the kiss, and I let out a moan as our tongues collide with each other. The kiss gets steamier and he pulls both my legs up, and I wrap them around his waist. Just then the elevator doors open, to reveal the electric technician. Awkward…

We quickly grab our stuff and run out laughing the whole way. We slow down and walk in stride with each other holding hands. "So what is this?" He asks raising our joined hands. "Mmm…What do you want it to be?" I ask. He chuckles, while pulling me to him. Resting his hands on my hips he lightly places his lips on mine. "I think I want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend." He says. I grin. "I think I like that." I reply.

"So why don't we go on a date tonight." He says.

"Sure but, I have to warn you lately my dates haven't been going so well…" I say trailing off.

He chuckles nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "Well...Actually…The funny thing...is that...well...I happen to be at...some of your dates…could or could not have...um…caused…those...accidents...

I gasp. "Austin!" I yell while he breaks out in a run. I giggle and chase after him.


End file.
